


If I Were You

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 1st person, A Cappella, M/M, Nivanfield song, Piers' POV, RE6, angsty, during events - Freeform, to Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: "If I Were You" talks about Piers trying to convince Chris to confess his feelings already. Because life is too short and he wants to make the most of it...





	If I Were You

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo 2nd Nivanfield song I make :)  
> I'm planning a Kennechenko one, but it'll take a while. Be patient, my friends~  
> Thank you!  
> Kudos and comments are life <3

Length: 1:42

Tumblr: **[If I Were You](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/182449986237/based-on-if-i-die-young-by-the-band-perry)**

Lyrics are also there :3  



End file.
